Naruto's Got Talent
by NotThisPlanet
Summary: Naruto has lived a hard life and has trouble fitting in. Joining Hollywood Arts is the last thing he wants to do, but maybe a place where everyone is different is the perfect place for him to fit in.


**Victorious and Naruto Crossover**

Naruto stared up at the school in front of him, large bold letters proudly declaring _Hollywood Arts_. With a weary sigh he made his way towards the entrance one thought cycling repeatedly through his mind. I fucking hate Jiraiya.

Naruto was the poster boy for troubled youth, orphan at birth he was a shining example of the failures in the child services industry. His first foster family was pretty good in his opinion, well at least in comparison to what he'd had the displeasure of living with later on in life. They fed him, clothed him and all around treated him like a family pet. He was something to be paraded in front of friends, and kept quiet when his presence wasn't required. He lived like that for the first six years of his life and though neglected was never hungry, frightened or abused.

Alas apparently his cuteness wore off after his six years of life, no longer was he the adoringly cute orphan that they had kindly and generously given a home too and no longer being able to serve his purpose he was traded in for the newer and more charming model.

The orphanage was what Naruto would come to say as a key point in his development. He wasn't too popular with the lifelong inmates. The one's who had never been considered good enough for a family, even a false one. The orphanage came with its own series of unique lessons, though none came from the caretakers. They taught him and he learned, how to swear, how to fight, how to lie and how to steal.

Three years later and his new foster family thought they had a foolproof scam wherein they could mooch a few hundred bucks a month if they took in a foster child. Naruto being the scrawniest kid available at the time was chosen to come home and become their walking pay check. Unfortunately for Naruto this family didn't give one iota about image and were a lot more liberal with his treatment.

At the ripe old age of twelve Naruto's monthly interview with his social worker came to a sickening halt when Jiraiya discovered the large discolouration on Naruto's shoulder. After some persuasion the shirt came off and the abuse of his current "family" was revealed. His foster mother later went on to anguish the fact she hadn't bought him any long sleeved shirts.

Living with Jiraiya was great. Sure he was an old pervert but Naruto knew for a fact that he could have done much worse. Taking him in after his shocking discovery was the best thing anyone had ever done for Naruto in his life. Buying him a guitar was the second best. Apparently no one had thought it prudent to indulge Naruto in his "hobby" of singing. When Jiraiya heard Naruto singing some nonsense jingle for a noodle shop that he'd idly listened to on TV. It had kick-started his new mission in life, making Naruto a star. First was singing lessons then after he'd received the guitar it was guitar lessons. Naruto indulged Jiraiya and let him waste his money because he was grateful for his care and honestly, he enjoyed it.

At fourteen when Jiraiya had announced Naruto's high school years were to be conducted at Hollywood Arts the performing arts school Naruto had laughed and laughed. He then asked Jiraiya to pull the other one. When he discovered how serious Jiraiya seemed to be his face lost all hints of laughter.

"You can't make me go there." Naruto stated with the most final tone he could muster.

"Au contraire young padawan," Jiraiya replied, smugness leaking off him in a near visible aura. "I sent in one of those video's I recorded of you performing and they wrote back with an acceptance letter. They can't wait to meet you."

Tossing Naruto said letter, he waited until Naruto had finished reading with a look of horror dawning on his face before continuing.

"I've already got all the school supplies you're going to need, so all we need to worry about are some clothes that don't look like they came out of the trash compactor."

The shock had all but disappeared from Naruto's face leaving only rage. "_I'm not going,_" he growled stubbornness rearing its head. "There is nothing you can do to make me."

Jiraiya sighed before taking a seat opposite Naruto. "Look kid, I know you have your doubts about your ability. But take it from me, _you have talent_. Please don't waste it." Examining Naruto he didn't appear to be completely won over yet so he added "Do this for me and I'll buy you a car when you're old enough." With that last bit of bribery Jiraiya locked eyes with Naruto and gave him his best pleading look.

There was a long pause before Naruto finally managed a reply "It better be a damn good car, something the other kids won't think came from the trash compactor." He said the last two words with a heavy emphasis, playfully mocking Jiraiya's obsession with Star Wars.

"And don't ever try and pull that puppy dog look again. I'm going to have nightmares." With that Naruto gave Jiraiya a small smile before making his way out of the room while Jiraiya tried to hide just how pleased he was while feigning offence.

This brings us to now. Naruto was cursing Jiraiya six ways to Sunday while wondering how much cow manure he could fit into Jiraiya's pillowcase. Bitterly accepting his fate he slowly trudged inside trying to force himself to look as plain and uninteresting as possible.

It was not to be because as soon as Naruto had crossed the threshold he heard an exclamation.

"Wow look at his hair! It's so shiny," squealed a girl with a bright red mane of hair as she propelled herself in his direction "Hi my names Cat what's yours?" she asked with the sugary sweet tone of a child.

Her exuberance seemed to have drawn the attention of everyone present in the hallway and Naruto silently said farewell to staying under the radar.

"My names Naruto, it's nice to meet you," he answered, resigned to at least attempting to make some friends. "Your hair is very nice also." He finished awkwardly.

By now the rest of Cat's friends had approached and Cat had a large smile covering her face "Guys this is Naruto, Naruto this is Jade, Beck, Robbie and Andre."

"Hey how you doing" said Naruto giving them all what he hoped was a polite but not creepy smile "you guys nervous about the first day?" All but one replied with various levels of affirmation

The dark haired girl with the constant look of disdain who Cat had identified as Jade scoffed "Why would I be nervous I know how good I am." She gazed at Naruto giving him a quick once-over "though I can see why you would be" she finished with a holier than thou tone that Naruto was not having any of. Let it be known that Naruto's difficult childhood never cowed him in the least and when something ticked him off it would be a cold day in hell before he let it go.

"What do you mean by that," he stated locking eyes with her as he spoke, a silent challenge in his voice. For a brief moment Jade looked taken aback before she schooled her face into a deadly calm

"What I meant _Blondie_ is that it looks like you're going to have a tough time _measuring_ up with everyone else" she finished with a smirk on her face that said in all but words, _top that_. By now Naruto was fuming, all his nervousness and frustration was funnelled straight into his anger and the look in his eyes screamed trouble.

"You seem very confidant, you sure you didn't offer any _favours_ to secure your place here?" Naruto asked with a cocky grin adorned on his face "You look like you'd be terrific at that but be careful you wouldn't want to _ruin your make up_."

Once everyone had understood what Naruto was implying there was a stunned silence. Cat was confused and the others looked on with what appeared to a horrified sort of respect while Jade was left gobsmacked. The silence continued until the bell started ringing.

"Anyway it was nice meeting you all, I'll see you later," Naruto said while making his way off to class. With one last smirk directed at Jade, Naruto turned the corner with the thought that maybe this school wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
